Marco x Young Moon: Crappy Lemon Fanfiction
by TheLoneTeenWriter
Summary: Star had been late for class too many times, so she sends Marco into the past. She does and he ends up nowhere he needed to be. What happens when Marco runs into Star's mother? Read to find out.


Star made a quick turn and dashed down the hallway of Echo Creek Academy. She had already been late five times last week because of personal issues and she couldn't afford to be late again. She couldn't bear another session of detention again, but the people in it were fairly nice to her. She finally was in full view of Ms. Skullnick's classroom door. Star felt a wave of adrenaline rise in her as she closed in. However, just before she made it through, the bell rang and she smacked right into the door. She let out a slight groan as she slid to the cold floor and reveled in her failure.

Miss Skullnick opened the door to see Star lying on the ground and she laughed at the young exchange students defeat. "Late again, Miss Butterfly? Tsk tsk tsk, I knew you couldn't ever make it on time. Guess this'll be your fourth detention this week." Miss Skullnick went back to her desk and wrote a note for Star and handed it to her. Star let out another groan and took the note. She slowly stood up and made her way back to detention, all the while, Miss Skullnick continued to laugh.

Star walked slowly to detention, still wallowing in her own failure. Miss Skullnick was really starting to pressure her, and become somewhat annoying. She opened the door and was surprised to find out that the room was empty. Knowing the gang of her friends that were usually here, they probably ran off somewhere. The room was cold and empty as Star took her seat. Just then, she heard a knock at the door. She gloomy looked up and saw her best friend, Marco Diaz, smiling at her through the glass. She shot up from her seat and scurried over to the door. Star filling the door open and hugged Marco, squeezing him tightly.

"I see you missed me," Marco said as Star began forcing the air out of him.

"Yeah, I really," Star excitedly responded. She let go of her friend and pulled out her wand. "Alright, Marco l, I'm gonna need you to go back in time and help me out M'kay?"

"Okay, just don't freeze time again."

Star. Offed and pointed wand towards Marco. "Super Time Rewind!" Star's wand shot a purple spiraling beam of energy toward Marco and wrapped around him. He screamed and in a blinding flash of light, he was gone. "I really hope I did it right. I just wish Marco will be okay."

Marco continued to scream as his body reappeared, but he found himself nowhere near the school or anywhere familiar for that matter. He looked around and saw a castle in the distance. Marco groaned, finally realizing where he was. "Great… I'm on Mewni," he groaned to himself. "She sent me somewhere, all right. My place in space has changed, but I don't know if my place in time has changed too. I'd think Star would've mastered her spells by now or at least got really good at it." Marco began his journey to the castle and what appeared to be a stationed military base. A tall lizard man stared at Marco as he passed by. "Toffee?! I thought you were killed?"

"How do you know my name?" Toffee questioned. He gazed at Marco's more civilized and clean, rather than the tattered rags most Mewmans wore. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm from Earth. Don't you remember me?"

"I've never seen you in a day if my life."

"Uh-oh," Marco whispered. "Well, it's been a nice chat, but I have to get going." Marco continues on his way, getting a strange look from Toffee in return. Toffee then looked down and gazed back at his hand missing a sole finger.

After a few minutes more of walking, Marco made it to the gates of the castle. For some odd reason, there weren't any guards protecting the area and there weren't any around as far as he could tell. Noticing a level to his left, he pulled it down and the gates slowly rose. He walked through and saw a group of people gathered together. He instantly noticed Hekapoo, but the rest seemed new to him. Marco counted out there were five in total. Just then a teary-eyed Glossaryck floated over to the group and stopped next to a girl. Marco's eyes widened. The girl had crystal-blue eyes and grayish-blue hair that fell down to her knees. Marco felt his heart skip a beat and felt his face start to warm up. "I-Is that Star? Maybe in a past life or something? I have to know." Marco stood in his spot for awhile before everyone, but the girl was left. She began walking towards Marco's direction and he knew it was time. He hopped out from his hiding spot and frightened her. She instantly pulled out her wand and aimed it at Marco.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" The girl angrily spoke with a gaze of fire in her eyes.

"C-Calm down. You don't know me yet, but my name's Marco. And you are…?"

"My name is Moon Butterfly, ruler of Mewni."

Marco felt a gust of confusion blow over him, yet his curiosity peaked as well. He didn't expect Star's mother to be so attractive while she was young and looking pretty much like Star was bonus points for him. He finally knew that he could use the fact that he was from the future and use that to his advantage. "Listen, Queen Moon. I'm from the future and something bad will happen if you don't do something with me," Marco said with sexual intentions in mind.

"Well, what do I have to do?" Moon asked with heightened curiosity.

Marco grabbed onto Moon's left hand and guided her into the castle. Moon felt like she should do something, but she believed she had no choice. Higher and higher the two went until the arrived at the very top of the castle which was where Star's future room would be. Marco guided the newly found queen into the room. Moon began to blush as Marco's idea was starting to be a realization to her. Marco lead Moon to the bed and laid her down. He got on top of her and started kissing her neck, causing her to blush intensely. He then kissed her on the lips, noticing Moon was slowly beginning to enjoy it. Moon unconsciously began to remove her armor while a patient Marco waited. Once she was done, Marco was astonished. Moon was just as slim as Star was. Marco stripped as well and Moon watched, anticipating Marco's next move. Marco. Marco sat down on the bed and began stroking his cock. Moon kneeled down in front of him and slowly grasped it in her hand. She rubbed it up and down, taking notice of Marco's cute facial expressions as she did. Moon brought her mouth to the tip of Marco's dick and kissed it. She began licking it up and down before wrapping her mouth around it and started sucking; bobbing her head back and forth. Marco placed his hand on the back of Moon's head as he shot a warm load inside of her mouth. Moon swallowed it all. Moon stood up and Marco walked behind the new queen and grasped her succulent breasts in his hands, gently massaging them. Moon let out quiet moans of pleasure, which made Marco's manhood harder in the process. He cock began rubbing against Moon's ass and Marco smirked as he started to insert it inside of Moon's wet pussy. He rubbed his cock before slowly forcing it into Moon's virgin vagina. Moon let out a moan as Marco got all of his jalapeño inside of her. Marco wrapped his arms around Moon's waist and began thrusting into her. Moon didn't want to admit it, but it felt really good. Marco smirked and leaned Moon over onto the bed, continuing to pound her from behind. Marco felt Moon start to tighten around him as he fucked her harder and harder. Moon bit her lip as she was reaching her climax. Her hands squeezed the sheets as she moaned loudly. Marco couldn't hold it any longer and unloaded all his hispanic seed inside the young queen. He fell on top of her and the two laid still, catching their breath.

"That… was incredible," Moon said, still trying to regain her breath.

"Yeah, it was…" Marco responded.

"You're gonna be a great father."

"Wai- Oh boy."


End file.
